Unknown
by sunnyandwoody
Summary: What if Carlos Garcia, shortest and most energetic member of BTR isn't who he says he is. If he's not, than who is he? Cargan and Kames.
1. Chapter 1

I want this story to be my longest story yet. I hope it is. Im hoping for at least 50 reviews for it, or more :) this story is going to have a lot of detail and Carlos against. And maybe some of everyone's favorite pairings later on. We'll see about that, so for now, enjoy chapter 1.

Summary: What if Carlos Garcia, shortest and most energetic member of BTR isn't who he says he is? If he's not, that who is he, or more importantly, what? No pairings, yet... We'll see :)

Carlos sat up in bed, and smirked, they had finally all gone to bed. James was sleeping across the room, tucked under the covers with a content smile on his face. Carlos knew what he was dreaming about. James was off on his own solo carrier and had trillions of screaming fan girls to love and adore him. Carlos smiled at this and then pulled off his own covers, getting out of the soft bed. He liked, no loved his bed, but he never slept in it. He never slept at all. Most people might say that he would die from exhaustion from never sleeping, but he could never die, ever. His eyes were red, so it looked like he hadn't slept. But the lack of sleep wasn't the cause. It was a totally different story. It was still raining out, Carlos could hear the water droplets running down the windows and hitting the roof of the palm woods with a slight smack.

Carlos was looking at the window at the rain, trying to control his hunger pains. He hadn't eaten anything all day. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner, didn't count. But, he needed to eat, and he couldn't go outside. It was raining and because he and the guys had stayed up until 4:30 am to watch a scary movie marathon on TV, he couldn't leave. They would be getting up in an hour or so. They would have to endure another horrible day with Gustavo. Carlos would feel refreshed and ready to start, or rather continue the day if he ate anything any time soon. But, he would have to act tired so as not raise suspicion of the others. These three guys and this friendship were different than any he had ever had before.

He had grown up with these guys and he would never trade their friendship for anything. But soon, he was going to have to disappear and hope that the guys would forget about him and move on with their lives. That's what all his pervious friends had done, and he hoped that's what these friends were going to do to. He wanted them to get married and die peacefully. Carlos would never forget these guys. If he could be in a picture, he would take a group photo of the four of them to keep always so he would always remember being famous and having the greatest friends in the world. But he couldn't. He would be there.

His stomach growled, signaling it was time to eat, or find someone to snack on. He couldn't and wouldn't ever do that to friends, which means that he'll have to use his emergency stash. He dashed back to his bed and pulled out the box underneath it. It was sealed tight and locked, so one of the guys wouldn't accidentally see what's inside. He pulled off his necklace with the key and hurriedly opened the box. Inside were 50 containers filled with his beautiful liquid. He grabbed one and quietly put it on his night stand before closing the box, locking it and putting the key back around his neck. Carlos stood and grabbed the container before sprinting out of the rooms and into the swirly slide. No one was going to come into the swirly slide at 5:00 am to see what he was doing, so he was free to take as long as he pleased. Or until 6:00 am anyway. Carlos twisted the lid and as soon as it was off, he was chugging the liquid greedily, and happy to finally feel filled. But, Carlos thought that he would be used to waiting. He had been doing it behind his friend's backs for a long time now. But, he was always dying of hunger when he got to eat. Once the container was empty, Carlos slid down the yellow plastic slide and walked into the kitchen. He turned on the sink and washed away and excess liquid on the sides of the container before tossing it in the recycle.

6:00 am that same morning

Carlos opened his eyes seconds before the alarm clock rang. He looked to James still in bed. Carlos closed his eyes and waited for the annoying beeping to start. 2 seconds later it started and Carlos pulled his pillow out from under his head and tried to use in to cover his ears. The alarm was extra annoying today. He knew that James was trying get out of bed without waking him. He could here heavy footsteps coming towards him and he knew James was watching him sleep with a small smile on his face.

"Don't be like that, Carlitos, you need to get up, Logan is making pancakes." James coos, trying to get Carlos to get up. Carlos used to love pancakes before the day when his life turned to hell. But, he wanted to be a teenager or pretend to be one, so in front of his friends, if someone said pancakes, he was up before you could say it 5 times fast. He opened his eyes and smiled when he say James smiling down at him.

"Wow, you're a really heavy sleeper there Carlitos." James chuckles and then leaves from his morning shower.

"I don't sleep" A voice inside Carlos's head said. He wanted to yell it, but couldn't and wouldn't let anyone know. Not after what happened to his mother, father and little brothers. They are all dead because of him.

Carlos dressed quickly and ran out to get the pancakes, he was going to pretend to eat, and then throw away. Logan was in the kitchen humming boyfriend while flipping the pancakes and piling them on plates for all of the boys. Carlos smiled and took his seat at the table. Logan turned around when he heard the squeak of the chairs against the floor and smiled at Carlos before handing him a plate of the golden breakfast goodies. Logan then drenched them with the sticky maple tasting substance and handed him a fork. As soon as Logan turned back around, Carlos looked at the plate and then got out of his chair, without moving it, and quietly threw it all away before taking his plate and sitting at the table again. He placed his fork on the plate and smacked his lips, so Logan would think he ate them. Logan turned around again, wide eyed at the fact that the Latino's breakfast was all gone already.

"Someone was hungry this morning, weren't you Carlos?" Logan smiled.

"Starved," Carlos said, a little too quickly, but Logan didn't seem to notice as he placed Kendall and James' plates on the table and then sat in front of his own. Kendall emerged from his and Logan's room, and ran to the table, almost failing to sit in his chair as he wolfed down the pancakes. James came in moments later, walking slowly, unlike Kendall, and ate as if he were dinning with the queen.

Carlos smiled as they all ate in silence. Once everyone was done, they headed to the limo and were off to hell. At Rocque Records the producer, Gustavo, made them dance and sing all day. Carlos was the least tired out of the whole group, but after 10 hours, he was beat. Gustavo was extra torturous to them today. Normally, they got breaks, but today, not one. That really had an effect on Carlos as they were walking back to the palm woods. He was hungry. They hadn't gotten lunch, but he wouldn't have eaten anything anyways. As they walked down the busy streets of LA, Carlos could smell everyone they passed, and even his friends. They smelled like tasty treats to him. He had to eat something and quick, or something really bad was going to happen to one of his friends or to some random stranger.

He didn't know what to do, so he ran, he dashed down the street, avoiding contact with any people, it was getting worse. Carlos was too blinded by his hunger pains to hear the footsteps of his friends close behind him. He ran through the front doors of the palm woods, into the lobby, up the stairs, and into the apartment. He was about to enter his room, when someone jumped on top of him and he fell, face first to the ground. He groaned when he hit the wood. He was supposed to be strong and able to carry 50 times his weight, but the person came at him full force, and he was distracted. He craned his neck to James sitting on top of him victoriously. He couldn't get up, and started kicking and screaming. James stayed and someone knelt down in front of him. Kendall. His blond hair was covering his eyes and he looked angry. But, to Carlos, smelled delicious. He continued to kick and scream until he kicked James in the nose and he rolled off of him. Carlos rose of the ground and tried to make a mad dash to his room, but Logan grabbed his hand in a vice grip. Logan let go as soon as he had grabbed it and Carlos ran to his room and locked the door, before leaning back against it.

James was holding his bleeding nose and Kendall was staring at Logan. Logan was looking at his hand. The same had the he grabbed the Latino's with.

"Logan," Kendall asked, walking over to him, "what's wrong?"

"He's cold, ice cold," Logan muttered, but Kendall still heard.

"What do you mean?"

"I grabbed his hand and it felt like he had just been in below 50 degree weather. Like those horrible snow storms in Minnesota."

"Cold, how did his hand get so cold," James asked?

Logan looked from James to Kendall, and then at the door their friend had just slammed and locked, "I don't know, James, I just don't know."

I hope everyone liked it. I tried to give a lot of detail and I hope that everyone who reads this reviews. Anonymous reviews are accepted. I tried not to tell you guys what Carlos is, but I hope you all figured it out. There will be more, I promise. But if there aren't reviews, the next chapter will never be revealed. Anyway, review, they mean a lot.

Colin: And if you don't, I'll kill you all… (Raises a fist.)

Colin? (Looks shocked), how did you even get in here?

Colin: I took a bus?

What? Never mind, just leave (Colin shakes his head) Fine, just ignore him; my little brother is very annoying at times.

Colin: Hey!

Well, bye!

Colin: Wait, what about…


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Thanks to paigygirl15 and Alice May Sawyer for the reviews.

Carlos was leaning with his back against his door. Logan had touched him. He had felt his ice cold skin. Carlos never let anyone touch him, ever. He was closed off from a lot of people, including those who he called his friends. They didn't know what happened that day, that horrible day when his life turned to hell. That horrible day was 400 years ago and he still can't get over it.

_August 15, 1612 _

_Carlos Garcia is turning 16 today. His mom was in the kitchen making his favorite chocolate chip pancakes drowned in maple syrup. When he ran down to the table, there was a plate piled high with his favorite his favorite breakfast food. _

_"Happy 16th baby," his mom cheered as he sat down and she set the plated own in front of him. _

_He blushed and started to wolf down his breakfast, wanting to get to school. Once he was done, he grabbed his bag, kissed his mother goodbye, and headed towards the bus stop. Being the most popular kid in the school, he couldn't be late, especially not on his birthday. At the bus stop waiting for him was his best friend, Mike. Mike looked a lot older than 16. Carlos always told him that he looked almost 21, and Mike just laughed and asked,_

_"Is it that or am I just really good looking?" _

_The 2 boys always laughed it off. They waited for the bus, sat together on the bus, and then walked into school. Carlos was handed loads of stuff. Shirts, and games, gift cards, debit cards, mp3 players, movies, 5 dollars for lunch, and 16 cookie cakes. It was the best day of his life. But little did he know that it would be his last day in the land of the living. _

_After school, Mike and Carlos were walking back to Carlos's house to get ready for the party. Mike wore a mischievous smirk the whole way. Mike had a plan. Carlos Garcia has been very trust worthy, and it was time, Mike got rid the curse. If he got rid of it now, Carlos would be a blood sucker forever, and so would anyone else he bit. Mike stopped walking and frowned. He then looked over into the alley they had just passed and nodded. Mike screamed as a man grabbed him. Carlos turned around to see Mike get dragged into the alley. He ran in and plowed into the man that grabbed Mike, and sent him to the ground. Mike got up and started to run away only to pulled down by another man. There were at least half dozen men in the alley now, and no way of escape._

_"End of the line boys," one of them growled. _

_Someone else grabbed Carlos and pushed him to his knees. The pulled a knife from their pocket and held it against his throat. He screamed, and ended up getting punched in the jaw. _

_"Poor Carlos," Mike laughed and the man holding him let go._

_"Mike, what are you doing?" Carlos was scared, and mike, his friend had control of these men, it was a trap._

_"Carlos when you leave here, you will no longer be human. You will become a creature of the night while I'll be free as a human once again. You will take the curse."_

_Carlos was confused at first, but screamed in pain when there was a sharp pain in his neck. He suddenly felt light headed and really dizzy. The man holding him let go and he fell to the ground, unconscious. _

_He woke up later, strapped to a chair in his house. He mother, father and little brother we're also strapped to chairs. He could hear their hearts beating and smell them. Their blood smelled amazing. Carlos' eyes turned red and he tried to get out of the chair. _

_"You can't leave, we're just getting to the good part," Mike smiled._

_Carlos screamed and cried. Then he noticed something. Mike had red eyes and to Carlos he still smelled the same. Earlier, mike had said that he would be rid of the curse, by passing it on, but to Carlos he smelled the same._

_"You're still the same," Carlos jeered._

_Mike looked at him and frowned, "I was too late, and so I will always be one, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you alone, oh no." _

_Mike paused, smirked, pulled out a pistol and shot his father. Carlos cried out again and struggled against his restraints and closed his eyes. By now, Carlos's little brother had begun to cry. Mike rolled his eyes and pulled the trigger on the gun. The crying stopped instantly and Carlos opened his eyes to see his brothers blood splattered on the wall paper. _

February 18, 2012

A salty tear ran down his cold face. He remembered. His heart beating fast as he cried when he watched Mike shoot his parents and brother. Carlos's hand went from his lap to underneath his shirt. His cold hand met cold torso as he went up to his chest. His hand stopped where his heart should be beating. He hadn't heard his heart beat for 400 years, so why he thought it was going to start again if he remembered, was a mystery to him. Mike. He hated him now. Mike was the reason he was still living to be 400 years old. I mean, Carlos was over joyed that he got to meet people like Kendall and James and Logan. But, for 400 years he has been running from his past and Mike.

Mike always seemed to find him again and so forever, it was going to be an endless goose chase and sometime Carlos wished he could die so this whole thing could be done with and he could rest in peace. But, even if he were dead, mike would never let him rest in peace. He spud kill everyone that Carlos held dear, just to make his life miserable. Carlos was kind of happy though. Mike hadn't found him yet. He was still free.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

Is his life real, or is it an endless black hole?

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes, _

_Look up to the skies and see,_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go, _

_Little high, little low,_

_Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to _

_me, to me_

Carlos didn't want anyone telling they were sorry. There was nothing anyone could do about it. He should have done something when he could. But now he can't.

_Mama, _

_I just killed a man,_

_Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger _

_now he's dead_

_Mama... life had just begun,_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mamaaaaa oooh, _

_Didn't mean to make you cry,_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,_

_Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_

_Too late, my time has come,_

_Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all _

_the time_

_Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,_

_Got to leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Mamaaaaa oooh, _

_I don't want to die,_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

**Flashback**

Carlos pulled against his restraints, finally breaking them. He charged at Mike and knocked the gun from his hand. It fell the floor and Mike was pushed to the ground. He hit his head and blood poured from the wound. He looked at his mother who was on the floor. Carlos grabbed the gun and aimed it at Mike. It wouldn't kill him, but it would buy enough time so Carlos and his mother could get away. Before he could shot, he heard a gun go off. Carlos looked over at his mother and saw he slumped over with blood on her dress. Mike ran out of the room as Carlos sunk to the floor.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man,_

_Scaramouche! Scaramouche! will you do the _

_Fandango? _

_Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening _

_me!_

_Galileo, Galileo_

_Galileo, Galileo _

_Galileo, Figaro - magnifico _

_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me_

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family,_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity!_

_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go_

_Bismilah! No, we will not let you go_

_(Let him go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go_

_(Let him go!) Bismilah! We will not let you go_

_(Let me go) Will not let you go _

_(Let me go)(Never) Never let you go_

_(Let me go) Never let you go (Let me go) Ah_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go_

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, _

_for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_So you think you can stop me and spit in my _

_eye?_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to _

_die?_

_Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,_

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta _

_here!_

_Nothing really matters, Anyone can see,_

_Nothing really matters,_

_Nothing really matters to me..._

Ever since he had lost his parents, nothing mattered

_Any way the wind blows..._

"Carlos, open up, I need to talk to you," Logan yelled, banging on the door.

Carlos shook his head and snapped back to reality.

"Carlos! It's been 6 hours," Logan whined.

Carlos's eyes widened and he paled even more than he was. His cheeks were wet. Carlos lifted a finger to his cheeks, to feel fresh tears starting to fall. The memories were flooding back into his mind as he had desperately tried to forget them. Those horrible, deadly memories of delicious blood. Carlos smacked himself lightly on the cheek. Why would he even think that? He sighed and stood. After 6 hours on the floor, his butt was numb. Carlos rubbed his eyes and reached for the lock, sliding it out of place. He turned the handle and opened the door quickly. Logan, who had been leaning on the door for the last hour feeling defeated, fell forward, into Carlos's cold arms. Logan looked up at him and smiled worriedly.

"Hi," He breathed.

Carlos started down at him and smiled, "Hi."

Logan stood up and blushed. He walked out of the room, covering his cheeks. Carlos watched him as he left. He could swear he felt his cheeks warm up at the sight.

OMG! Cargan interaction. There will be more, I promise. But, for now, that's all you get. And the song in there as most of you probably know, is Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. Review, please!

Peace, Love, and Gummy bears!


End file.
